Always there for you
This fanfiction is by Garnet the Skywing please do not steal! CURRENTLY EDITING! Note: this is my first shipping fanfiction so please do not judge. Most of this fic is unedited and will have bad grammar / not be my current writing style, everything under the - UNEDITED - is as such, so will not be that good. The plot will remain unchanged, but once I get around to it, the result should hopefully be more emotional and good. The day was average for the Rain forest, a mixture of sun, heat, and humidity. But, for Glory the RainWing and NightWing Queen, the day was far from average. She glided over the Rain forest, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of black and silver scales under the lush foliage. Finally, she saw a flash of silver scales out of the corner of her eye. She veered quickly towards the location, giving off a sigh of relief once she laid eyes on her most trusted NightWing guard and former assassin, Deathbringer. Circling downwards, she landed clumsily on a branch beside Deathbringer's. He gave out a short laugh, and turned to face the Queen. "Salutations, Your Majesty" he bowed, in the process almost sliding off the branch he was standing on. "Where were you?" she questioned, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him back up. "I couldn't find you anywhere," "Were you worried about me?" the NightWing asked with interest, his ears pricked up to take in every word. "Of course I was worried about you!" realising what she said, the RainWing Queen turned slightly pink, "I would for any of my subjects though," she retorted, noticing the assassin's smirk, "well what are you doing here?" she accused. Deathbringer bristled "I'm protecting you of course," "Then why did you leave me?" the RainWing noticed that her talons were still wrapped around Deathbringer's arm, she quickly let go in surprise. "You have enough RainWing guards," Deathbringer noted, "you always complain about them," "Who do what? You're the only one actually cares about me," Glory's scales which usually could stay in check turned a bright neon pink. She squashed the emerging colours immediately, reverting them back to a dull green, "not like I care about you, though." Glory's words even surprised herself, why was she lying to him? The NightWing had a mixture of surprise and hurt flash across his face. No mater how many times Glory friend-zoned him, she never went that far. It may have been that which caused Deathbringer to believe the Queen's words. "Oh, I guess I'll leave then," with that Deathbringer flew up into the forest, and disappeared. Even if Glory called out to him he wouldn't have heard. As the last beats of Deathbringer's wings faded off in the distance, Glory lied for the second time this day. It's not like I cared about him anyways. * * * Glory and Sunny were sitting in the sunny pavilion. The two dragonesses were chatting while munching on some cocnut flakes Glory had made the night before as a way of distracting herself. As the RainWing queen swallowed, she turned her attention towards her small SandWing friend, "how's Jade Mountain going?" she asked, shaking herself away from some of the more worrisome ''thoughts that plagued her. "It's doing well!" Sunny replied enthusiastically, her sunniness did not last long as she leaned forward, "where's Deathbringer?" she asked in a hushed tone of voice, "there have been assassins around these parts, I can't see him letting you leave his sight." Pain shot through the RainWing's chest at the mention of her former bodyguard. It had been two days since he had disappeared, two days without a sarcastic comment, two days since the last time she saw the little quirk in his mouth when he smiled, two days since it all went wrong. '- UNEDITED -''' "Umm... he's overseeing the NightWing village." Glory quickly lied. Suddenly Deathbringer flew up. "Oh, hello Deathbringer," Sunny said cheerfully "How's the Nightwing village going?" Deathbringer ignored Sunny and walked towards Glory handing her a note. Still mute he flew away. "Well that was rude." Sunny remarked. But Glory wasn't listening she quickly opened the note and read: Dear Queen Glory of the Rainwings and Nightwings, As your subject and faithful bodyguard I am ashamed to tell you that I am resigning my position. Not that you would care, as I am just another subject. '' ''Wishing fine winds and fair weather, Deathbringer Glory re-read the note again. She felt dumb shock. ''Deathbringer leaving? ''somehow it didn't seem possible. But it was happening. The two sentences seemed to change her life forever. ''The one dragon I started to care about, leaving I need to stop this. ''Without a moment's hesitation Glory flew after her (formal) bodyguard. * * * Deathbringer didn't know why he wrote the note, all he felt now was numbness from the day that Glory said that she didn't care about him. He wanted to yell at her tell her what he thought. But no, he was to much of a coward to do so. ''I don't deserve her ''He thought then, so he ran away, and now he was running away again. "Deathbringer!" that was Glory's voice. Deathbringer turned around and saw Glory flying after him. ''What's she doing here, I thought she didn't care about me. ''Something like hope sparked inside of his chest. "Why are you leaving me?" Glory asked. "I am taking a break and searching for someone who's trying to kill you." "Well wouldn't it be easier to stay with me and protect me." "You have your Rainwing bodyguards to take care of that." Deathbringer snapped, and without a second look he flew away. "Deathbringer wait!" Glory yelled, "I didn't mean what I said..." but her voice was muffled in the wind and Deathbringer flew towards where he thought the assassins were. * * * "Oh look who fell in our grasp." a unknown voice said "The Queen's bodyguard." Said another voice. Deathbringer pretended to be still asleep ''How could I do this? I was so wrapped up Glory that I forgot to look around and then they attacked me and took me here. ''Deathbringer smelted the air. ''Rainy, must be the rain forest. ''He thought. He then tested his bonds making sure his captors didn't notice. They were still laughing about how the Queen's own bodyguard fell in their grasp so easily. Suddenly a question from one of the voices perked his ears up. "Should we be going now? You know, I want some of the bounty of the Queen's head." "You're right Nighthunter let's go" with that the dragon's flew away. Deathbringer quickly and efficiently undid his bonds, and flew after the dragons. Trying to suppress the fear gnawing at his heart. * * * The rain forest erupted in chaos. It started when suddenly some Nightwing assassins burst out of the trees and tried to kill her. They failed. Mostly because of her hidden bodyguards. But soon even they were overwhelmed. Glory kept on fighting slashing attackers here and there and occasionally spitting venom. ''Oh, where's Deathbringer when I need him most ''She thought grimly. Suddenly a dagger was pressed against her throat. "Don't move" Her assailant whispered. When that dragon fell over dead Glory thought she was saved. No instead it was another assassin who grinned and said "We don't need you alive" and he threw his knife straight at her heart. Glory knew nothing could stop it. It flew with such certainty, that she was sure it would hit it's mark. Then a dragon barrelled in front of her. Glory glanced to see who had sacrificed their life for hers and she gasped. It was Deathbringer. Glory stared in shock. She ran over to Deathbringer tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me." She said crying. "Don't worry," Deathbringer rasped. "I'll always be there for you." "No!" Glory screamed. "I love you! You can't go!" "So do I" and with that Deathbringer closed his eyes and took his last breath. Glory turned and faced the dragon who killed Deathbringer, and unleashed her fury. * * * Glory lied on her bed. It was 60 years since Deathbringer left her and she still had a whole in her heart where he was. As she took her last breath she saw Deathbringer's face and smiled. ''I'll always be there for you Deathbringer, and now we can finally meet again. '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)